Torneo en Konoha
by GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD
Summary: Piensenlo, que pasaria si combinara a los chicos del KOF, con los de Naruto,Vocaloid, y haciendo parodias de DB
1. Chapter 1

**Torneo en Konoha**

Hehehehe a falta de mi memoria USB donde guardo mis fics, se me ocurrió hacer un fic con nuestros personajes favoritos del KOF, combinando a los famosos de Naruto (Shippuden obvio xD) MI PRIMER X-OVER AAAAAAAA. Estos sucesos no van conforme a lo que ocurre en mi fic escolar, pero igual son unos chamacos tarados en este :3. Notese que incluso pondré que los Akatsukis y el Ero-Sennin fueron revividos en mi fic, para mayor disfrute de los fans :D. Puede contener NaruHina y SasuSaku. Ah, también quise meter a los personajes de Dragon Ball.

**Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que trajeron de vuelta a Sasuke Uchiha a Konoha, desde que Naruto le hubiese dado muerte a Orochimaru, al fin se lograban respirar aires de tranquilidad, lo que nadie sospecho es de que cierta "Pechunade" tenía en mente para el beneficio de la aldea.**

-Hey chicos, miren este volante que me dieron en Ichiraku-Dijo Naruto corriendo hacia sus amigos

-Naruto, esto es una hoja de descuentos del restaurante, que tonto-Le dijo Shikamaru

-Dale vuelta-Respondió el rubio

-¿Qué diablos, un torneo?-Pregunto Kiba

-Sí, y piensan traer varios participantes de una escuela- Dijo Naruto

-Y, esa escuela de seguro es de puros niñitos que solo saben arañar la cara-Dijo Sasuke con cierto orgullo

-De hecho, aquí dice "Colegio South Town", y supuestamente es para chicos con poderes especiales-Dijo Rock Lee

-Significa, que, donde viven mucha gente no hace técnicas, ni invocaciones-Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos

-Exacto Hinata, vean, ella si analiza las cosas jajaja-Dijo Naruto

-Hey Hinata, ¿a dónde vas?-Pregunto Chojji viendo como la ojiblanca salió corriendo

-Me pregunto, que tiene Hinata, desde que íbamos a la escuela, se ponía roja junto a mi-Dijo Naruto

-¬¬-Se quedaron todos viendo a Naruto

-Eres un gran tonto Naruto-Dijo Kankuro

-¿Qué?, solo me pregunto porque se pone asi-Dijo nuestro rubio tonto

-Déjenlo, pronto se dará cuenta-Dijo Sakura

**Mientras tanto en la oficina de la 5ta Hokage**

-Bueno, Shizune, ya llego el Sr. Bernstein?-Pregunto Tsunade

-De hecho, dice que no podrá venir y solicita una videoconferencia-Dijo Shizune prendiendo una pantalla

-Señora Gondaime-Saludo Rugal

-Señor, quisiera saber, cuando puede traer a sus mejores peleadores-

-Bueno, quizás la semana entrante, ellos aun no saben nada del torneo-Dijo Rugal mirando a otro lado

-Señor, mis ojos están aquí-Dijo Tsunade ofendida

-Oh si, disculpe, entonces ya quedamos, usted prepare todo, al fin esta escuela va a poder lograr sacar algo de ventaja de los alumnos-Dijo Rugal

-Ah sí, también como invitados especiales estarán varios peleadores alumnos de un famoso sensei-

-Bueno, con que todo sea mejor para la propaganda, me despido-Dijo apagándose la pantalla

-¿De verdad cree que esto sea una buena idea Tsunade-Sama?-Pregunto Shizune

-Shizu, todo sea por que la aldea logre volver a la normalidad-Dijo mirando hacia el monte Hokage

**Mientras de regreso con los muchachos**

-Bueno, además del volante, encontré la lista de los participantes de esa escuela-Dijo Naruto sacando una larga hoja

-Vamos, ábrela-Le dijo Ino

-Haber, un tal Iori Yagami, descendiente de un clan muy poderoso, en conjunto con Natsumi Yagami, vaya, tal y como Itachi y Sasuke-Dijo Sakura

-Sí, solo espero que ese Yagami no masacre a su clan-Dijo Sasuke con aire de dramatismo

-Sasuke, todo termino, estas de regreso con tus amigos, al fin estas con Sakura-Dijo Shino

-Si, pero, siento que algo se quedo inconcluso, siento que hay algo misterioso detrás del torneo-Dijo Sasuke

-Dejemos de recordar cosas feas y sigamos viendo, ay mamá, mira a esta hermosura-Dijo Choji sangrando de la nariz

-Mai Shranui-Babearon todos

-Diablos, y yo crei que Ino era la encargada de estos trajes-Dijo burlonamente Sakura

-Mira quien lo dice FRENTUDA-Comenzó Ino a pelear

-Chicas cálmense viendo esta foto-Dijo Shikamaru mostrándoles a Kyo Kusanagi

-*¬*-Se quedaron las dos

-Sabia que con eso se calmarían, pero, qué diablos, aquí hay una chica que supuestamente es una de las más fuertes, pero mírala-Dijo Tenten con una foto de Leona Heidern

-Se dice que ella es muy silenciosa, pero letal, jejeje otra parecida a Sasuke-Dijo Sai

-Diablos, ¿no hay nadie parecido a mí en esa lista?-Pregunto Naruto celoso

-Si, Shingo Yabuki y Kyo Kusanagi-Dijo Temari

-Jejejeje apuesto a que son los más fuertes-

-De hecho, Shingo es el aprendiz de Kyo-Dijo Neji

-¿QUE?, NO PUEDE SER-Grito Naruto

**Y aquí termina mi primer capítulo, jejeje un poco corto, pero, tenía muy poco tiempo y estaba inspirada, disfrútenlo, intentare publicar más seguido, mándenme opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, de todo excepto insultos, no me conocen enojada :D.**


	2. Viaje a Konoha

**Capitulo 2: De SouthTown a Konoha**

Orales, que rápido jejeje, como siempre, disfruten este capitulo, que a mi y a mi amigo del DA FandeKOFNena nos costó comedia hacerlo xD. Oigan, un cambio, introduciré a los personajes de Vocaloid, pero tendre que sacar a los de DB , pero aun asi, habrá muchas referencias de parte de los otros personajes, si les molesto, háganmelo saber para ver que hago.

**Un dia de clases, totalmente desesperante en ese momento por no poder contestar la pregunta 5 del examen (no pregunten que pregunta XP, valga l rebuznancia), nuestros héroes de 13-15 años fueron interrumpidos por la entrada del director Rugal**

-Haber chicos, les tengo un aviso muy importante-Dijo Rugal

-Se cancela la escuela-Grito Kyo

-Inventaron unas maquinas para hacer que lances fuego-Grito Shingo

-Traerán a Justin Bieber a la escuela-Dijo Athena con voz chillona

-¬¬, CALLATE ATHENA-Gritaron todos

-Tontos, no aprecian al…-Fue interrumpida por Iori

-Viene el grupo Megadeth a México y nos darán pases para ir a verlos-Grito Iori

-NO, CALLENSE-Grito Rugal-Lo que quiero decir, es que, toda la secundaria y parte de primaria se va a…-De nuevo fue interrumpido

-Profe, que paso, nosotros que le hemos hecho-Dijo Vice

-No quise dar a entender eso, quiero decir, que van a participar en un torneo, pero para eso, serán enviados a unas islas de Japón, la semana entrante, el lunes, ahora, me voy, debo arreglar unos asuntos acerca de esto con Gondaime Tsunade-Dijo Rugal saliendo del salón- ah y hoy no tienen clases, pero se quedan en el salón-

-EEEEEEEEEEEEE-Gritaron todos

-Oigan, ¿es mi imaginación o el director menciono a Tsunade?-Pregunto Shingo

-Creo que si, pero eso no significa que sea la Tsunade que conoces-Le recrimino Mary

-Cierto, eso es imposible, es pura ficción Shingo-Dijo May-Lee

-Pero, en la revista Conexión Manga, salió el reportaje de que en realidad, Naruto es un documental, y que todo eso es realidad-Dijo Shingo sacando la revista

-Trae aca-Se la arrebato K'-Shingo, no puedo creer que pienses que es real-

-Puede ser, y lo comprobaremos con una apuesta, apuesto mis riesgos de ya no ser otaku si eso no existe, de lo contrario…-Fue interrumpido

-Iremos a una convención-Dijo en un susurro Kula- con un cosplay-

-Buena idea, ya quedamos-Dijo Shingo estrechando la mano con todos (que hueva xD)

**Ya el lunes**

-Yo me traje mi mejor ropa, y aparte mande hacer varios trajes para usar uno en cada evento-Dijo Athena mostrando su traje nuevo puesto (el de la 2003)

-Diablos, ¿Por qué trajeron a la clon de Barbie al torneo?-Dijo Iori a punto de estallar

-Cállate que Kensou es capaz de ponerte una buena golpiza-Dijo burlonamente Clark

-Oh si es cierto, OYE KENSOU, VEN WEY-Grito Kyo

-¿Qué paso?-Dijo Kensou con cara de menso

-Que dice el Iori que tu novia Athena es un clon de Barbie-Dijo Kyo burlonamente

-¿QUE?, NO SABES CON LA QUE TE METISTE-Grito Kensou a punto de golpear a Iori

**Justo en ese momento, Iori solo le lanza una llamarada y lo deja tostado en el piso**

-Diablos, no me imagino al que le toque enfrentarse a Iori-Dijo Leona

-Eso no es nada-Dijo Kyo

-Ya, calmate Kyo y vámonos, ya llegaron por nosotros-Le dijo Yuki jalándole la oreja y haciéndolo subir al camión

-MANDILON-Le gritaron los demás

**Ya en el aeropuerto**

-Jejejeje y que Máxima y K9999 no pueden pasar el detector de metales-Dijo burlonamente Ryo

-Callate, inche karateka-Le dijo Máxima

-Si, además ¿ya te sientes la gran verde por dar patadas?-Le reclamo K9999

-¿Y a ti te gusta andar vestido de Superman con tu capa?-Le pregunto Yuri

-Nadie te hablo mendigo clon del Speedy Gonzales-Le grito K9999

-Ash, muérete-Dijo Yuri alejándose

**Ya dentro del avión**

-Waaaaa le temo a las alturas-Comenzó a gritar Benimaru

-La loca ha hablado-Dijo Malin

-Oigan, que alto estamos volando, la gente parece hormiga desde aquí-Dijo Shingo mirando desde la ventana

-Shingo, esas son hormigas, aun no despegamos-Le dijo Chris

-Profe, ¿cómo cuanto toma de viaje?-Pregunto Robert

-Son unas 8 o 10 horas de vuelo-Respondio Magaki

-Oh Shit-Dijo Terry

-¿Qué carnal?-Le pregunto Andy

-Deje la llave del lavabo abierta-

-¿QUE?-

Que pasara en el siguiente capítulo, Terry enserio dejo la llave abierta, como le hicieron Maxima y K9999 para pasar por el detector, y lo más importante ¿LLEGARAN AL PAIS DEL FUEGO?, no se lo pierdan, que los subiré de volada xD.


	3. Cantantes y luchadores a la vez

**Capitulo 3: Cantantes y luchadores a la vez**

Me cae que soy toda una ninja, como prometi, pondría a los Vocaloids en el fic, aunque no creo que sus ataques logren derrotar a los Kof's hehehehe que mala soy con Miku-chan :3.

**Justo después de un concierto, donde cierta chica de pelo verdeazulado cantaba su última canción MELT, el maestro Roshi (y qué diablos hace el ahí) mando llamar a todos los vocaloids para un aviso**

-Chicos, déjenme presentarme, soy el famoso maestro Roshi, el que entreno a Son Goku, Yamcha etc…-

-Oh por dios, crei que era una leyenda eso de Goku, Bulma, Namekkusei-Grito Rin emocionada-Me llamo Kagamine Rin, el es mi molesto hermano Len-

-Bueno, el caso es de que, debido a que mis peleadores están muy débiles después de haber salvado la tierra de nuevo, no puedo participar en un torneo al que fui invitado-Dijo Roshi

-Dejeme adivinar, quiere que nosotros seamos sus competidores-Dijo Luka

-Exacto pechos grandes-Respondio Roshi

-¿Qué dijo?, bueno, pero, como vamos a pelear, solo cantamos-Replico Luka

-Cierto, creo que recurrió a los menos indicados-Dijo Kaito

-Bueno, planeaba pedir el deseo con…las esferas del dragon-Dijo dramáticamente

-¿Y va a pedir que tengamos poderes?-Pregunto entusiasmada Teto

-Iba a pedir una casa llena de mujeres, a lo playboy, pero si pido eso no entran al torneo, y si lo pido y ganan, a vivir con Hugh Hefner *¬*-Comenzó a sangrar de la nariz

-Emmmm Roshi Sensei-Dijo Miku haciéndolo reaccionar

-Sí, entonces, ¿Qué dicen?-

-Pues sí, no se pierde nada, además, yo soy un samurái experto-Dijo Gakupo altaneramente

-Pero, si apenas y eres un hombre-Dijo Neru

-Y tú, una chica Otaku de los celulares-Le respondió molesto

-NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME OTAKU, SON LO MAS ODIOSO DEL MUNDO-Grito súper enojada Neru

-Bueno, ya cálmense y vamos por las esferas-Dijo Gumi triunfalmente

-De hecho ya las tengo todas, solo hace falta ir a Kame house a pedir el deseo-Dijo dudosamente Roshi

**Ya en Kame house**

-Roshi sensei, ¿seguro que no pasara nada?-Pregunto Miku

-No, de hecho Shen Long ya apareció-Dijo Roshi

-Te concederé un deseo-Dijo Shen

-Deseo que a estos niños les des poderes extraordinarios-

-¿NIÑOS?-Se fueron todos sobre Roshi

**Justo en ese momento, una onda expansiva golpeo a los vocaloids, dejándolos inconscientes, cuando despertaron se sentían diferentes**

-Oigan, ¿que paso?-Dijo Luka sobándose la cabeza

-Me siento un poco rara-Dijo Rin

-¿Alguien quiere un helado?-Pregunto Kaito con un cubo de hielo en la mano

-¿De donde sacaste eso?, mejor cállate-Dijo Neru lanzando una vara de metal sobre Kaito

-Neru, la vara ni siquiera la tocaste-Dijo asustada Haku

-¿Qué?, veamos-Dijo Neru moviendo con la mente una mesa de metal

-Significa, que si tenemos poderes, Kaito ¿Qué puedes hacer?-Le pregunto Miku

-Creo que, puedo manipular en hielo-Dijo creando una estatua de hielo

-Pues, yo, creo que manipulo el agua-Dijo Luka mojando a Meiko

-Oye, vas a ver-Dijo Meiko lanzando una ráfaga de fuego

-Hey es nuestro turno-Dijeron Rin y Len haciendo temblar la tierra de un golpe

-Mi turno-Dijo Miku haciendo crecer las flores

-¿Y yo que hago?-Pregunto Haku mientras sacaba una espada

-Haber canta-Le dijo Teto

**Todos se sorprendieron, ya que la voz de Haku nunca se había escuchado así de linda, tenia hipnotizados a todos (para los que no sepan, Haku Yowane es una vocaloid que no tiene una voz muy linda que digamos, y es alcohólica además :P)**

-Ya veo, puedes hipnotizar y además con la espada llevas ventaja-Dijo Teto-Yo solo se volar y dar rasguños mortales-

-¿Y Gakupo?-Preguntaron todos

-Aquí estoy-Dijo corriendo de un lado para otro

-Aparte de samurái, eres ninja-Dijo Luka

-Si, dejare de ser llamado vieja-

-Gumi, ¿donde esta esa niña?-Pregunto Len

-Aquí, miren lo que hago-Dijo Gumi transformándose en un conejo tamaño humano

-Bueno chicos, ya quedamos asi-Dijo Roshi mostrando una lista

**Teto-Quimera**

**Gakupo-Velocidad**

**M¡ku-Control sobre lo natural**

**Luka-Dominio del agua**

**Haku-Hipnosis**

**Meiko-Fuego**

**Kaito- Hielo**

**Rin y Len- Creación de temblores y control de la tierra**

**Neru-Magnetismo**

**Gumi- Transformación en cualquier animal**

**Asi, paso una semana y todos los vocaloids, entrenados y listos, partieron desde Tokio hasta las islas remotas, no sin antes agradecerle a Roshi-Sensei, prometiéndole ganar el campeonato**

Y y y y fin, jejejejeje me sentí super inspirada en darle poderes a los vocaloids xD, ya saben, sigan leyendo y disfruten de mis idioteces


	4. Llegamos a Konoha, arranquen motores

**Capitulo 4: El mas loco encuentro**

Que onda carnales, amigos, cuates o como les guste que los llame, ya voy (vamos) con el cuarto capitulo, espero que lo sigan disfrutando, y quiero decir que como están cerca las vagaciones de navidad, puede que termine el fic de las vacaciones y continúe con el escolar, perdón por las tardanzas en esos, pero no he tenido mucha inspiración.

**Agradecimientos:**

**BloodEdge: Gracias por ser mi primer review en el fic, estoy feliz de que te este gustando la historia, y de hecho, los chicos van en secundaria jejejeje, como si fueran creciendo con migo (solo que ellos van en segundo y yo en tercero :P), de hecho, en lo del cosplay, estoy haciendo varios dibujos que pronto subiré al DA, haciendo representaciones del fic, intercambio de vestuarios y un largo etc… También quiero aprovechar para decir que tu fic, creo que acaba de superar al mio jejeje, pero bueno, que son 13 vs 23 años de vivir no?, solo una pequeña pregunta, ¿Dónde están los verdaderos Iori y Mai?. Síguelo escribiendo chico, y gracias por leer mi fic.**

**Al fin había llegado el dia, el dia en que, 3 mundos diferentes se colisionarían para pelear por algún premio, pero sobre todo, salvar a Konoha y volver popular el nombre de South Town, y también poner patas arriba las realidades. Y que mejor manera de recibir a los peleadores que con una fiesta presentándolos**

-Bien, ya llegamos, entonces ya saben cómo se presentan, como todos unos niños educados-Dijo Rugal

-Si director-Dijeron todos en tono de niños retardados

-Uff ya quiero salir, tanto viaje en avión te harta y lastima el trasero-Dijo Mary

-Si, no puedo creerlo 10 HORAS JUNTO CON CASI TODA LA ESCUELA-Grito Ryo

-Y con las discusiones eternas de K' y Kula, si así son ahora, no me los imagino cuando sean novios-Dijo en tono burlón Mai

-LOS ESCUCHE-Grito K'

-No niegues que tú quieres "eso" con Kula-Le dijo Ralf

-Ya, cálmense y prepárense como lo planeamos en el viaje-Recordo Hokutomaru

-Si, nosotras, sexys y bonitas como siempre-Dijeron al unisono Mature y Vice

-Aja, Mai, enseñas el trasero eh?-Le dijo K9999

-¿Y YO PORQUE?-Grito Mai

-Por 2 BUENAS RAZONES, por cómo te vistes y no he visto hentai en estas horas (qué diablos pensaban ustedes eeeee)-

-Mmmmm, me dijeron que al famoso Sasuke Uchiha le gustan con pelo largo-Dijo Mai soltándose el pelo

-Mai, no creo que Sasuke esté aquí, no quiso regresar a Konoha-Dijo Shingo

-¿Entonces quien es ese?-Pregunto Iori señalando por la ventana

-KYAAAAA ES SASUKE-Grito Shingo como niña

-¿Para qué hablaste?-Dijo Kyo

-Jajajaja tu alumno es marigay- Comenzó a reírse Iori

**Mientras en el avión vocaloid**

-Que mal, no pudo venir Roshi Sensei-Dijo Rin

-¿Querias que te acosara a más no poder?-Le pregunto Luka en tono sarcástico

-No, pero, tengo cierto miedo a que no nos vaya bien en el torneo-Respondió Rin

-Nel, vamos a ganar, y más aun ganar popularidad por aquí-Dijo Miku

-Oye Miku, ¿no te quisiste traer a tus hermanos?-Le pregunto Teto

-No, Mikuo está cuidando muy bien a Poochie, además, Mikuo me regaña cada que estoy sola con los chicos-Dijo Miku

-No, capaz de que nos traemos a toda la familia y estamos muertos, imagínense yo que tengo 5 hermanos y 3 hermanas-Respondio Kaito

-Al menos nosotros solo somos dos-Dijeron Rin y Len

-Bueno, ya saben, salimos como los cantantes que somos-Dijo Miku

-Emmmm, no creo que nos vean bien en ese sentido Miku-chan, somos peleadores de ahora en adelante-Replico Gumi

-Cierto, bueno, salgan como sea, solo sonrían-Dijo Teto

**Mientras afuera con toda la multitud y los chicos de la aldea**

-Buenas tardes, noches días o cualquier momento que estén viendo esto, soy el reportero Konohamaru, reportando desde el aeropuerto de Konoha, donde se están recibiendo a los concursantes del próximo torneo de lucha, donde participaran los graduados de la academia ninja de Konoha, los sensei y algunos ninjas invitados de otras aldeas-Dijo Konohamaru a la cámara- Vamos con la Tetunade, perdón Tsunade Sama, que está siendo entrevistada por Udon-

**Con Udon**

-Señora Tsunade, ¿Cómo es que se le ocurrió la idea de crear el torneo?-Pregunto Udon

-En primera NO ME LLAMES SEÑORA, pues, el torneo fue una idea organizada con el señor Rugal Bernstein, que es un plan para que al fin los países ninjas adquieran fama no solo por nuestro documental de titulo Naruto-Dijo Tsunade

-Bueno, regreso contigo Konohamaru-

**En las entradas del aeropuerto**

-Kyaaaaaa estoy en el mundo de Naruto-Grito Shingo mientras bajaban del avión

-Por dios, ese chico se parece a Sasuke¿ no crees Sakura?-Le pregunto Ino señalando a Kyo

-Si, oye, una competencia, la que consiga un beso de el gana-Dijo Sakura

-Emmm Sakura, estoy aquí-Dijo Sasuke

-Ah, cierto, Sasuke, cortamos-Dijo indiferente Sakura

-Mira Hinata, ese chico me copio mi técnica-Dijo Naruto enojado señalando a Rin y Len

-Naruto-kun, ellos son los gemelos Kagamine-Le respondió tímidamente Hinata

-Oh, diablos-

**Bueno, al menos los personajes se vieron de lejos jejejejeje, disfruten la historia, en los siguientes capis harán apariciones especiales las chicas de Lucky Star :D.**


End file.
